Innocent Pair
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Ok, this will probably be yaoi in later chapters, so you've been warned, lets see, YY and RB : Two vampires stumble upon their duplicits and find themselves falling for them, so what will they do? Especialy when one deny's it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, ready? Say it with me now: Me. No. Own. YuGiOh!  
  
*~*  
  
********  
  
Prolog  
  
*******  
  
*~*  
  
The last of the red and orange streaks had almost disappeared from the sky, the sunset coming to a closure. As the city was engulfed by its pinkish hue, the citizens of Domino were preparing for a restful night of slumber.  
  
However, not all slept when darkness consumed the Earth...  
  
No, for if one was to be as careless as to wander the streets, let alone cemetery, at dusk, they would find themselves walking to their doom.  
  
Crouching atop the tallest stone cross found in the graveyard, was a lone teenager.  
  
Balancing on the balls of his feet, he leaned his arms against his knees, hanging his head. The boy's golden bangs fell about his closed eyes, his crimson-tipped spikes drooping forward slightly. The onix cape that hung from his slim shoulder's fluttered down and out, rippling in the gentle breeze that swept past him. With one sniff if the air passing by, the boy, Yami as he preferred to be called, knew a storm was brewing.  
  
Catching the scent of a passing human's blood as well, he slowly lifted his head, licking his lips. With a malicious smile playing at his curling lips, Yami's ruby-red eyes flashed dangerously and he murmured softly, "Time to feed..."  
  
*~*  
  
Toby: I need..at least 10 reviews to continue! I've already got the chapter typed ^.^ Well.most of the anyways. Not sure where I'm goin with this, so any idea's are welcome!  
  
Marik: Now go, hit that lil violet button in the corner and...REVIEW!!! 


	2. Meeting In The Rain

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Okies, here's the first chapter, I've got MAJOR writers block on the second chapter, so any suggestions would be awesome!!! And, once again, I'll make this short and sweet: I no own YuGiOh! Oh, and a special note at the end for some of you...  
  
~*Narrator's View*~  
  
"Alright guys, I'm going to be late! See you all later!"  
  
  
  
Without waiting for a response from his friends, Yugi quickly left the arcade and headed in the direction of his house.  
  
Digging his small hands deep into his pockets, Yugi felt a light wind wash over him. Looking up, soft violet orbs saddened at the sight that met him.  
  
Coal-black clouds covered every inch of the sky, threatening to pour it's bounty over everything and anything.  
  
Yugi sighed, knowing he would end up getting caught in it.  
  
Sure enough, a cold splash was soon felt on the tip of his nose. Wiping it away with annoyence, Yugi quickened his pace down the sidewalk.  
  
Within minutes, the rain came in sheets, automaticly drenching the poor teen, who had stopped in his tracks, to the bone. Dropping around him like a wet blanket, the water caused his surroundings to become grey, making it hard to see anything even only a few feet away. Pulling his school uniform jacket tighter around himself for warmth, Yugi shivered and started forward again, but quickly stopped, a black silohette a little ways away from him. The silver drops of liquid bounced off the figure as he stood there silently. Squinting thru the hazy water, Yugi suddenly felt drawn to the dark man. He wanted to run up to him, wrap his arms about his waist and never let go. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts, Yugi saw that the mysterious man had started towards him. His eyes instintly widened when he heard his name carried thru the rain: "Yugi... "  
  
~*Yami's view*~  
  
How I knew this child's name, I didn't know. But I felt drawn to him...like some magnetic bond. I stepped a bit closer, but stopped again, not daring to come too close, wanting to know why I didn't just attack him like anyone else. I saw him staring at me and felt something inside me. Warmth? Couldn't be...  
  
I walked closer, closing the distance between us. He was so close, I could smell his blood. So sweet, would it taste flowing over my lips and down my throat. I saw him take a step backwards. I saw the fear in his eyes, mixed with innocence.   
  
I stood infront of him now. I saw the drops of rainwater flowing down his honey-glazed bangs, onto his face. His wide, violet pools looked up at me, afraid of what I might do. For I was a stranger to him, yes, that's right... I could have been just another one of those filthy street thugs that wander the allyways at night. I remembered that I had brought my hood up over my head, and that little Yugi could not see my face. Perhaps I should introduce myself; let him feel safe and out of harm's way. Yes... yes, that would be best.  
  
Removing my black hood and letting the rain fall onto my hair, I looked down at Yugi, "Aren't you cold, Younge One?"  
  
He quickly shook his head, making his golden bangs wave droplets of water every whichway. He stifled a shiver, but I caught it and knew he was lying.  
  
"Come here, I shall keep you dry, Little One." I gave a warm smile and opened my cape. Yugi must have bought it, for he hesitated but came into my waiting arms. I wrapped the small boy in the warm folds of the matieral and felt his arms slide around my waist in a hug. His hair brushed against my lips and I inhailed his heavenly scent of strawberry shampoo. It sent my instincts reeling and I knew I must have him. The smell clouded my head with something new, something I've never felt before. Something foriegn.  
  
No matter. I shall figure it out later.  
  
I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I almost missed it when Yugi whispered, "Who are you...?"  
  
"My name is Yami... and I should get you home Small One... " I replied softly, refusing the vampire's urge to kill him.  
  
I felt Yugi nod against my chest. His warm body felt so nice against mine. Wait... what was I thinking? He was a mortal, just a mortal. But no... not *just* a mortal. This boy, Yugi, he was unlike any I had ever encountered. I should get him home before I lose control to my instincts...  
  
Pushing him away slightly, I slipped my cape off and placed it over Yugi, pulling the hood over his spiky hair that was so similar to my own.  
  
"But - I - " Yugi started to protest, but I gently placed a finger against his lips, hushing him.  
  
"Shh... where do you live, Younge One?"  
  
"Just... a little ways down that way." Yugi looked behind me and pointed into the falling rain.  
  
I silently ushered him into a walk, my leather-clad outfit soaked now that I had given up my cloak. But... I suppose it was worth it... to see him smile.  
  
We walked in silence, listening to our footsteps splashing on the sidewalk.   
  
"Here it is." Yugi said, walking to a doorway.  
  
I looked up, reading the sign that hung above me: Kame Game Shop. He lived in a game shop? Well, I suppose it's better then a cemetary...  
  
Looking over at Yugi, I found him to be staring up at me. I shifted my weight onto my other foot, feeling slightly out of place.  
  
"Well..." I began, "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Yugi nodded, pulling his hood down from his face, "Um...thank you."  
  
I looked up from the ground from which I had been currently staring at, "What?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Yugi smiled slightly, "For everything: taking me home, letting me borrow your -"  
  
I held up my hand to stop him, "Keep it. And, your welcome, it was really no trouble."  
  
He smiled again, "Well, I... better get inside. I'm terribly late for dinner."  
  
I nodded, "Of course... see you around Yugi." I turned to leave.  
  
"See you... Yami."  
  
Stopping when I heard the door to his house click shut, I looked back thru the rain to the game shop. I wonder...  
  
~*Yugi's View*~  
  
The smell of his cloak still lingered in my nose as I leaned back against the door. He had said that his name was Yami. Darkness... yeah, he sure seemed dark. And mysterious. I smiled to myself as I remembered his features. Definatly mysterious.  
  
"I see you've decided to come home tonight, eh, Yugi?"  
  
I gasped and looked up. Grandpa stood in the doorway that led up into the house. My stomach churned as I realized how late I was. Dinner was promptly served at 7:30, every night. It was probably after 8 now.  
  
"Where did you get that coat, Yugi?"  
  
Averting my eyes to the ground and walking quickly past him, I murmmered, "Joey lent it to me..." before running up the stairs.  
  
"Well, are you going to eat dinner?"  
  
As I rounded the living room corner, I headed up the stairs that led to my room. Hearing my grandpa's voice calling up to me, I yelled back, "No! I'm not hungry!"  
  
Slowing down as I reached the top steps, I opened my door carefully, and peeked into my room, as if expecting to see Yami standing somewhere inside. 'On my bed would be even better...' Whoa! Where did that thought come from?! I need to stop thinking such things. I knew he was a creature of the night... even though he thought I didn't know, I did. I don't know how, but I just did.  
  
I slid the cloak that Yami had given me off and walked over to my bed, lighting two candle's that stood on my bedside table. Laying his cape on my sheets, I pulled my uniform coat off, dropping it to the carpet. It made a soft, wet squish when it landed, and I smiled slightly at the sound. Turning around, my reflection stared back at me thru my full-length mirror. My pants were soaked. Then again, so was everything on me. Stripping down to my black boxers, I discarded the wet materials in a pile next to the oak-finished mirror. Looking at myself for a moment, it struck me how much Yami looked like me. His eyes though... they were deep lavender, almost a crimson color. So much darker then my own violet ones. And his hair was a spiked the same ways, the same directions, the same colors; only with three rebellious golden bangs that shot up, like lightning.  
  
Walking over to my dresser, I adjusted the few things that occupied it: a pair of fuzzy blue dice, a small mirror, and four candles. Picking up the spare pack of matches that lay next to my mini mirror, I struck one to life, lighting the four peices of wax. I could smell the scent of wildberries begin to entrace my room with their fragrence. I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning against my dresser. Candles had aways seemed to calm me down after a stressful day.   
  
  
  
Hearing a soft tap behind me, I jumped and spun around, my muscle's tensing so fast and hard, it hurt. But that's not the only thing that hurt. When I turned, my arm had slammed into the wooden drawers, bruising the spot. Crying out, I quickly grabbed my arm, and at the same time, looked up at where a louder tap was being made. It was coming from my window. The rain was pouring harder now, if you could even imagin that it could, making it impossible to see outside. Taking quick strides, I figured it was probably Joey throwing a rock at my window to get my attention. He had a tendency to do that from time to time. But what was he doing out in a storm like this?  
  
Lightning and thunder had started up as I reached the glass pane. I stopped and shuddered at the sound, always being frightened of thunder storms since I was little. Curiousity drew me completly over to the window and I let go of my now-throbbing arm to pull it open. At first, I couldn't see a thing. Just the grey rain pouring from the sky. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the roof of the game shop. I gasped and stummbled backwards as a head stuck out from around the corner of the window. I cried out again as I fell backwards, landing on my back.  
  
"Yugi!" I heard a voice call my name and I attempted to look around thru my swimming vision, but to no avail. Nothing was in my sight but spots of candle light and shadows. Then I felt rough, but gental hands slide under my back and lift me into a sitting position. Turning around, I saw the concered face of...  
  
"Yami?!" I drew in a sharp breath and closed my eyes tightly when I accidently leaned on my injured arm to look up at him.  
  
"Little One, your hurt. I'm sorry, for I didn't mean to startle you like I did." Yami's voice was soft and sincer. I felt him lift my bruised arm into the air and grasp it between his palms. And then... the pain was gone. I opened my eyes slowly, as if afraid to see what I might find. Only Yami's smiling face and dark lavender eyes.  
  
"W-what did you do?" I stammered, staring up into his beautiful orbs. I was shaking a bit now. Why? Because he was so close? Because he was even here? Because I was cold? I truely don't know.  
  
"I... " I saw his mind begin to think of an excuse for his powers, so I saved him the trouble.  
  
"You're not... human... are you." I cringed as soon as those words left my mouth. It sounded like I was insulting him, "I-I-I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to offend you, I just- please, don't hurt me!" I quickly drew my body into a tight ball and tried to pull away from his grasp on my wrist, but he held on. So I just whimpered pathetically against my dresser and bed, waiting for him to attack me for my stupidity. But I only felt his hand on my wrist loosen.  
  
"Yugi."   
  
I whimpered again, even though his voice was gental to my ears.   
  
"Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him. His hard lavender eyes were filled with concern. I couldn't detect any trace of anger from my last statement and calmed down slightly.  
  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I asked meekly.  
  
A soft chuckle erupted from deep in his throat, the candlelight dancing across his face.  
  
"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you, Young One." Yami's eyes were truthful from what I saw.  
  
"Then..." I hesitated, looking down at my carpet, "why were you at my window? Are you stalking me?"  
  
I must have been funny to him, for he continued to laugh, "Stalking you? I'm no stalker, Little One. Just, watching you from afar is all. "  
  
"You were watching me?! So you *are* a stalker!?" I cried, stummbling to my feet and tripping backwards onto my bed.  
  
"No! Yugi, listen to m-" I cut him off with a shout, "Grandpa! Grandpa, help-!"  
  
Before I could finish my cry, Yami's hands were covering my mouth and I could feel his wieght sitting on my torso.  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed, his orbs burning crimson.   
  
The fear doubled in my eyes, as I began to squirm under his grasp, my protests muffled. His left index finger brushed the bangs from my face in one gentle sweep. I was confused. One minute, Yami was tackling me to my bed and trying to cease my calls, and the next, he was as gentle as a mother fawning over her newborn child. His fingers trailed slowly down the side of my face and I whimpered softly under his palm, squeezing my eyes shut.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but no one must know that I am here."  
  
Peeking open one eye, I looked up at him, fear consuming my brain. Yami, this vampire, he was atop me now, and could kill me whenever he chose, let alone do whatever he pleased, now that I was at his mercy. I felt tears stinging my eyes, threatening to pour down my cheeks like a fountain. Eleven words repeated in my head, over and over again, causing the tears to fall.  
  
'I'm at his mercy and he can do whatever he pleases. I'm at his mercy and he can do whatever he pleases.'  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yami's voice sounded of true worry, lifting his hand from my mouth. As it was taken away, I started to mummble out what was repeating in my head. I saw Yami cock his head to one side in question.  
  
"I'm at your mercy and you can do whatever you please...I'm at your mercy and you can do whatever you please!" I was crying hard now, for I knew he was going to kill me for sure. "Y-you're going to kill me-he-heee!"  
  
~*Yami's View*~  
  
Kill him? That was the last thing I wanted to do! Though my instincts were driving me mad with passion to take his life and more, I refused to give into them.  
  
"What? No I'm not! Yugi, please! Calm yourself down!"  
  
I tried my best to sound soothing, while I pushed his golden bangs from his teary eyes once more.  
  
"Yugi, please..."   
  
I closed my eyes and waited. His cries had stifled themselves now and his tears were finally beginning to slow a bit. I needed to calm him, make him feel safe. I didn't want him to be afraid of me. No... that is the last thing that I want. I could smell the candles that Yugi had lit; their berry scent reminding me of his shampoo that had driven my senses mad. I could hear nothing in the house. His parents must have gone out.   
  
I looked down at Yugi. He had his eyes closed lightly, his breathing slow and even. Had he fallen unconscious? I pushed his bangs from his face. He didn't move.  
  
The sudden silence made everything around me seem to come to life. My leather outfit was sticking to my thin body like a second skin. My own golden bangs clung to my cheeks with water. My black leather boots were soaked, making them very uncomfortable to wear. The storm outside was still raging; its lightning flashing and thunder roaring. The rain pounded against Yugi's window.  
  
I gathered Yugi in my arms and then layed him down again, his head falling back onto his pillow. I should probably leave now. If he woke up with me still here, I'm sure he would think I had done something to him. I didn't want that. And...I think if I stayed too long beside his unconscious form, I *would* lose my battle to my instincts and do something to him. I should wipe out his memory though. Just to be safe.  
  
I placed two fingers on Yugi's forehead and a small, black glow erupted from the spot. Dying quickly, I brought my hand away.  
  
Pulling the blankets over his small body, I gently kissed his forehead, before opening Yugi's window again and climbing back out into the storm.  
  
*~*  
  
~ Okies, yeah, that "special" note thingy: I'm currently working on a new story, and for a change of pace, it's gunna be a Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Hiei Christmas lemon. (I know a Christmas one would be a lil late for the holidays, but oh well, it's comin along nice) Maybe I'll make a non-lemon for all those who don't like it. Lemmie know in a review *hint hint nudge nudge* So... yeah, lemmie know! ~  
  
Ps~ Another 10 reveiws might put the next chappie up... if I can get some ideas, help is welcomed!! 


End file.
